i love an assassin: a pokemon love story
by samantha-ikarishipper
Summary: may, misty,leaf and dawn are superpopstars. but what will happen when they have assassins after them? will they fall in love? will they end dead? read and find out! ikarishipping, contestshipping, pokeshipping and oldrivalshipping.
1. Chapter 1: targets locked

**samantha: hey people!**

**dawn/may/misty/leaf: hi!**

**paul/drew/ash/gary: *nods***

**samantha: okay so this story is an ikari-/contest-/poke-/oldrivalshipping!**

**dawn: wait! i just read your story.**

**samantha: whats wrong with it?**

**dawn: why do i fall in love with a assasin?! and with paul of all people!**

**samantha: you know you want him~!**

**dawn: S-shut up... *blushes deep red***

**may: we know what you are going trough girl. **

**misty: the guy i like is to dense to even see i like him...**

**leaf: they don't even like us so whats the point...**

**gary: wait! leaf, you like someone?!**

**leaf: yeah! not that you care!**

**samantha: i do not own pokemon,the songs used and i certainly don't own youtube. LEAF DON'T KILL GARY! WE NEED HIM FOR THE STORY!**

**misty: on with the story!**

**dawn: enjoy!**

_'thoughts' = _thoughts

"talk" = talking

normal = normal

(...) = place or person's pov

**(A/N:...) =** author note

ages

paul=19 dawn=19

drew=19 may= 18

ash=18 misty= 19

gary=21 leaf= 21

* * *

**chapter one: targets locked**

"this was easy!" a boy with raven hair said. he had a black shirt on with dark yellow jeans,he also had a lightning tattoo. "shut up ash. why do you alway's have to be so happy?" a boy said with green hair. he had a black shirt on with dark green jeans, he also had a bleeding rose tattoo. "drew, do you want me to look like paul then?" ash asked. a boy with lavender hair shot him a death glare. he had a black/darkpurple shirt on with dark purple jeans. "no, please! one paul is enough you know. no offends paul" drew said. paul was about to hit someone. hard. "okay, we gotta go see the commander."drew said. with that said, they made their way to their hideout.**(A/N: no, i'm not going to tell you where the hideout is. it's a surprise :P)  
**

(at the hideout) (gary pov)

_'where are those dumbasses!'_ i thought to myself. i'm the oldest of the group. i have to go with them on their next mission because there are 4 people need to be killed. _'i hope they will be here soon' _just as i thought that, they came in. "sorry we're late. ash had hit his head again" drew said. paul looked at me and asked "what's the mission gary?" "we have 4 target's. i have waited for you guys to open the files." i answered. i opened the first one.

"name: May Maple. age: 18. work: gitarist/singer from the pop group devil's angels. note: get's angry very fast. very easy to flatter. targeted because: she and her band saw one of the organisation's assasins kill someone. " i read out loud. "easy to flatter huh?" drew asked. i nodded. "i will take her then" he said. i gave him the file. then i began to read the second one.

"name: Misty Waterflower. age: 19. work: rapper from the popgroup devil's angels. note: is the tomboy type. alway's carry's a mallet. do not underestimate her. targeted because: she and her band saw one of the organisation's assasins kill someone. " i read and looked at the boy's. ash had a devil's grin on his face so i said "ash, this is your target." and i gave him the file. then i got the next one.

"name: Leaf Green." _'wait! what!'_ i thought. this couldn't be true. this is just a dream. we had to kill leaf. my childhood friend.

(drew pov)

we al saw gary spacing out. "gary, what's up?" i asked him. he looked at us with a pained expression in his eyes. "n-nothing..." he said. i didn't believe him, but let it go. i walked up to the file of this leaf girl and read the file to the guys.

" age:21. work: bassist/singer from the pop group devil's angels. note: can seduce a man in doing things he doesn't wants. targeted because: she and her band saw one of the organisation's assasins kill someone." i said. i got a feeling gary knows her. " gary? do you know her?" gary nodded weakly. i have never seen him like this. "are you okay?" ash asked with concern in his eyes. even paul's eyes softened. "she was m-m-my c-childhood friend." he muttered, but we heard him. "gary you should take her and decide what to do with it." i said. "yeah..." he said and got the girl's file. i picked up the last one. "guys this one is the last one." i said and looked in the file.

"wow... she is hot..." i said. the guys looked over my shoulder. "maybe we don't have to kill her but use her. if you know what i mean." gary said. "gary step out of your perv mode" i said. but actually i didn't want to kill her. "paul you wanna trade?" ash asked paul. we looked at ash with wide eyes. "wow you begin to act like gary you know." paul said. "pleeaasseee paul!" ash whined. "no" was paul's answer. "wel i wouldn't mind to have her but i already have one and paul is the only one left" i said. then ash began to read her file.

(ash pov)

"name: Dawn berlitz. work: leadsinger/songwriter from the pop group devil's angels. note: seduces man with ease. happy-go-lucky person. targeted because: she and her band saw one of the organisation's assasins kill someone." i read. i smirked. "she is perfect for our paul_ie_" i said and received a glare from paul. if looks could kill, everyone would be dead when they meet paul.

"so..." i began "what is this band devil's angels about?" drew looked at us and said " i have heard that they are a girls pop group and are always surrounded with fanboy's or security. they are the hottest band from all regions." gary nodded and said "there is only one way to get close to them from what i have heard" gary said. "we have to be a pop group and compete in the chalangers leage. they are champions for years. they have never lost a single popbattle." he finished. we looked at him, confused. gary sighed. "we have to become a popgroup to get close to them"

(in the girl's mansion, left wing) (normal pov)

"...for me!" sang dawn. she clapped her hands together. "done! girls we so rock!" "dawn put the clip on the site." said may. dawn putted the clip on youtube and their own site. " i'm going to tell brock to make us dinner. you comming leaf?" misty asked. leaf nodded and they walked to the right wing's kitchen. "okay let's see... how many views we already have..." dawn said. **(A/N: they were that popular yeah XD)** "dawn look! already 200 people watched the clip within a minute!" may said. "yay!" dawn said.

"may, can i ask you something?""shure dawn" may answered. "well... do you like someone? i mean we all are singlenow and we are getting older you know?" dawn said, a bit depressed. "no, and i don't think i'll ever meet someone who will just like me for who i am" may sighed. they had fans, but they didn't like any of them. after a few minutes of spacing out, they went downstairs to eat.

(boy's hideout) (normal pov)

"hey guys!" gary yelled and paul,drew and ash came in his room. gary was behind his laptop. "what's up gary?" ash asked. gary waved for them to sit down next to him. "devil's angels has just put this clip on youtube!"he said "wait i will let you guys see it!". gary putted the clip on. **(A/N: i don't hate barry, but i couldn't think of anyone else. sorry you barrylovers)**

clip **(A/N: song: begging on your knees, victoria justice)**

the clip started on a beach. the girls were laying with their feet in the water. suddenly dawn got a text message from anonymous: 'i saw barry kissing with bianca today' said the message. dawn looked shocked and angry. then the music started to play.

dawn:

_You had it all_  
_The day you told me_  
_Told me you want me_

_I had it all_  
_But let you fool me_  
_Fool me completely_

she started walking toward leaf

_I was so stupid_  
_To give you all my attention_  
_Cause the way you played me_  
_Exposed your true intention_

the other girls came in as well. may misty and leaf stood in a line behind dawn. they started dancing.

may,misty, leaf:

_One day_

they all crawled towards the camera.

dawn:

_i'll have you begging on your knees for me_

may, misty, leaf stood up and started dancing again.

may,misty, leaf:  
_One day_

dawn:  
_i'll have you crawling like a centipede_

dawn stood up and started dancing with them.

_You mess with me_  
_And mess with her_  
_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

may,misty, leaf:  
_One day_

dawn:  
_you'll be begging on your knees for me_

_So watch your back  
Cause you don't know when or where I could get you_

I set the trap and when I am done  
You will know what I have been through

misty,may,leaf:  
_Oh, mister player do you feel like the man now  
I bet that you are nervous cause this song makes you freak out_

they shook their head like they freaked out.

_One day_

dawn:  
_I'll have you begging on your knees for me_

may,misty, leaf:  
One_ day_

dawn:  
I'll_ have you crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me  
And mess with her  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

may,misty, leaf:_  
__One day_

dawn:  
you'll_ begging on your knees for me_

_I know I'm being bitter_  
_But I'm gonna drive you under_  
_Cause you just don't, don't_  
_Don't deserve a happy ever after_  
_Cause of what you did to me_  
_After you told me_  
_You never felt that way_  
_And it's only just a game_

misty,may,leaf:_  
You had it all_

_One day_

they started jumping up and down.

dawn:  
_I'll have you begging on your knees for me_

misty,may,leaf:_  
__One day_

dawn:_  
__have you crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me_  
_And mess with her_  
_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_  
_One day you'll begging on your knees for me_

dawn winked at the camera.

end clip

"wow...these girls are awesome..." ash said. " so these little girls are our targets? they look innocent to me." drew said. "don't underestimate leaf and her friends. if i know leaf well, she and her friends are going to put up a fight. they won't give in so easily you know." gary reminded them. "whatever let's get this done with" paul said with a boring expression. "guys we have to practice! the auditions are about a week away!" gary said. they went practicing.

* * *

**samantha: GARY DON'T WATCH UNDER DAWN'S SKIRT!**

**dawn:GARY!**

**paul: *smirks* dude she's going to kill you now.**

**gary: o shit! *runs away***

**dawn: that will keep him away.**

**samantha: you girls are worldfamous superstars.**

**drew: i'm better than they are. i have to be the worldfamous one instead of them.**

**samantha: okay, then i will make you a girl.**

**drew: NO! i'm a boy! let me stay a boy! i'm okay with your story.**

**samantha: thanks drew you look cuter as a boy anyways.*whispers something in may's ear***

**may: that should be fun. *kisses drew on his cheek***

**drew: *blushes deep red* m-m-may...**

**samantha: wait i forgot something! *whispers something in misty's,dawns and leaf's ear***

**dawn: *blushes deep red* i am not going to do that!**

**gary: i'm back! what are you talking about?**

**samantha: you know what i'll do when you don't do it!**

**dawn: fine! *kisses paul on his mouth and blushes deep red***

**paul: *blushes but controls it* troublesome you're red.**

**dawn: shure... samantha come with me please *walks away with samantha***

**may: what was that about?**

**drew: who knows...**

**leaf: just let's get on with this. *kisses gary on his mouth***

**gary: *drags leaf into a nearby closet***

**misty: *kisses ash on his mouth and blushes***

**ash: misty why did you kiss me?**

**drew, may, paul, misty: *facepalms***

**misty: dense as ever...**

**samantha: HE DID WHAT! PAUL!**

**paul: what did i do now?!**

**samantha: you are comming with me now! *drags paul with her***

**misty, may: dawn what's up**

**dawn: *is crying* n-no n-need to worry...**

**misty, may: tell us... *drags dawn to another room***

**drew, ash: until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2: the auditions

**samantha: i'm back!**

**may: welcome back!**

**drew: so... what did paul do?**

**may: dawn said that ****when she kissed him, he touched her...uhm...let's say...her 'sensitive' spot...**

******drew: *walks towards may* he did that?**

******may: *walks backwards against the wall* uhhh...**

******drew: *pins may against the wall* *whispers in may's ear* where is your 'sensitive' spot...?**

******samantha: drew! *pulls drew of may* DON'T TOUCH BE A PERV!**

**dawn: *walks in* are we starting? wait! where is paul?**

**samantha: what? are you worried about him? does dawnie likes paulie?**

**dawn: maybe... *blushes deep red***

**may: i knew it!**

**misty: it was kind off obvious you liked him.**

**paul:*walks in*so ash you were right...*gives ash 20 bucks***

**ash: thank you!**

**dawn: wait! you betted about if i liked him or not?!**

**ash: huh? was it a bet i did?**

**misty,may,samantha,drew,paul: *facepalms***

**samantha: paul! you bet with ash about dawn's feelings! you're so stupid!*****looks at dawn* o no...**

**dawn: s-so you j-just t-th-think you c-can bet about m-my f-feelings? *get's watery eyes* i even liked you, you jerk! *runs outside***

**samantha: no! i know where she is going! you girls handle him and i will get dawn. *runs after dawn***

**may, misty: *crackles hands* you are going to pay for what you did to dawn! *starting to beat paul up***

**leaf, gary: *comes out of the closet***

**gary: *smirks* look leaf, paul is getting beaten up by your friends.**

**leaf: and dawn isn't around. that jerk! he must have made her cry.**

**gary: there is no help to that, so let's just continue the story. *walks towards the room drew and ash went***

**leaf: wait! you forgot the disclaimer! samantha does not own pokemon or the songs used! GARY WAIT FOR ME! *runs after gary***

_'thoughts' = _thoughts

"talk" = talking

normal = normal

(...) = place or person's pov

**(A/N:...) =** author note

* * *

**chapter 2: the auditions.**

~last time~

_...begging on your knees for me_

_dawn winked at the camera._

_end clip_

_"wow...these girls are awesome..." ash said. " so these little girls are our targets? they look innocent to me." drew said. "don't underestimate leaf and her friends. if i know leaf well, she and her friends are going to put up a fight. they won't give in so easily you know." gary reminded them. "whatever let's get this done with" paul said with a boring expression. "guys we have to practice! the auditions are about a week away!" gary said. they went practicing._

* * *

~now~

(1 day before the auditions)(ice cream shop) (dawn's pov)

me and the girls were done practicing our song and went to this ice cream shop. i took a purple berry ice cream. may had a strawberry, misty had 'ben and jerry's black & tan' and leaf had a chocolate. when we sat down, we talked about our performance of tomorrow. suddenly four boys stood at our table, smirking. apperently only me and may have seen them, misty and leaf were talking together. "not more fanboy's..." may said. misty and leaf looked at the boys in front of our table.

one had black hair, another one had brown hair, one with green hair and one with purple hair. i saw leaf standing up and walk towards the brown haired one. "leaf, what are you doing?" i ashed. leaf nodded at me, so i knew it was okay. the brown haired one smirked and i saw leaf's eyes twinkle. i haven't seen her like this since she lost her best friend, on who she had a giant crush on.

* * *

(leaf's pov)

could it really be him? "gary?" i asked him. he nodded. tears started to well up in my eyes. i suddenly pulled him in a hug. i felt him stiffen a bit, but then he hugged me back. i pulled away and asked him who his friends where. aparently the black haired one was named ash, the green haired one was drew and the purple haired one was paul. that paul dude freaks me out a bit. gary went to sit next to me, ash next to misty, drew next to may and paul next to dawn. i kept an eye on him. i didn't trust him.

i saw may perk her eyes and looked at dawn. so i did too. she was staring at him. just staring. it was so weird. after a few seconds, she stopped staring and talked again like nothing happend. we went home around 5pm. misty and dawn cooked dinner while me and may watched tv. after eating dinner, we went straight to bed, because tommorrow where the auditions.

* * *

(audition day, backstage)

(with the girls)(may's pov)

_'finally! the auditions again!' _i thought to myself. me and the girls where right after these boys. when they walked past us i saw drew, ash, paul and gary. drew looked at me. i flushed a bit. i felt so embarrased! but then i saw him smirk and flick his hair. _'typical'_ i thought.

* * *

(with the boys)(drew's pov)

we where called on stage. when i walked towards the stage i saw our targets staring at us. i smirked and flicked my hair. when we were on stage, gary picked up his bass and ash took place behind his drums. while i was picking up my guitar, i saw paul standing, ready to go. i smirked. for an emotionless assasin, he's a pretty good singer. i walked towards my microphone-standard with my guitar on it's place. the judges gave us a quick nod and we started to play...

* * *

_(normal pov)(on stage)**(A/N: 'i hate everything about you' by three days grace)**_

paul  
Every_ time we lie awake_  
_After every hit we take_  
_Every feeling that I get_  
_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake_  
_By every sigh and scream we make_  
_All the feelings that I get_  
_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

paul,drew_  
I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you_  
_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you_

paul  
_Every time we lie awake_  
_After every hit we take_  
_Every feeling that I get_  
_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_  
_  
_drew, paul_  
I hate everything about you  
__Why do I love you  
__I hate everything about you  
__Why do I love you_

paul  
_Only when I stop to think_  
_About you, I know_  
_Only when you stop to think_  
_About me, do you know_

drew, paul  
_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you_  
_You hate everything about me_  
_Why do you love me_

_I hate_  
_You hate_  
_I hate_  
_You love me_

_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you  
_

* * *

(may's pov)

"hey girls? those guys are good competition." misty said. "and maybe good boyfriends" dawn said. we nodded. the boys was finally done, and we were called to the stage. we walked towards the middle of the stage, where our microphones stood. dawn stood in the middle of us. the judges gave us a nod and the music started.

* * *

(normal pov)_(on stage)_**(A/N: 'lightweight' by demi lovato)**

may  
_The slightest words you said  
__Have all gone to my head  
__I hear angels sing  
__In your voice_

leaf  
_When you pull me close_  
_Feelings I've never known_  
_They mean everything_  
_And leave me no choice_

misty_  
Light on my heart, light on my feet, light in your eyes,_  
_I can't even speak, do you even know_  
_How you make me weak_

dawn_  
I'm a lightweight, better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_

may_  
Make a promise please, you'll always be in reach_  
_Just incase I need, you there when I call_

leaf  
_This is all so new, seems to good to be true_  
_Could this really be a safe place to fall_

misty_  
Light on my heart, light on my feet, light in your eyes  
__I can't even speak, do you even know  
__How you make me weak_

misty,may,leaf_  
__oh oohh_

dawn_  
I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say  
__with every word I'm blown away  
__You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_

a tear slipped out of dawn's eye.

misty_  
Keep me from falling under in your love _  
_It's almost all too much, handle with care_  
_Say you'll be there_

dawn_  
I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling apart_

misty, may,leaf,dawn_  
Oh oohh, falling apart  
_

* * *

(with the girls)(normal pov)

some of the judges were crying. "you girls brought a lot emotion into the song" solidad said. the other judges nodded and the girls went backstage. they stood in a dark corner, far away from the other people there. "dawn you were awesome!" may said. "totally!" leaf agreed. "thanks guys!" dawn said. she was happy her performance went well.

* * *

(with the boys)(normal pov)

the guys walked toward where the girls stood. "hello girls." drew said. the girls turned around and looked at them. may took a step forward and said "what do you want you arrogant kid?!" he just smirked as response. "you just had to say that, may, did you?" dawn muttered. then gary took a step forward and leaf blushed a bit. "hey leaf..." gary said, trying to sound cheerful because he knew he had to kill her.

leaf blushed bright red and just nodded. the girls started to laugh. then the guys spotted something in dawn's mouth. they smirked at each other before nodding. drew stepped forward and said "oh and so that you know, we guys know you're vampires." the girls stopped death in their tracks. dawn then smirked and walked towards drew, tugging him on his collar down. "almost right" she whispered in his ear. then she let go and walked back until she stood next the girls again.

"what do you mean almost?" drew asked. the girls nodded at each other. suddenly dawn's ears perked up. "we're being watched. follow us if you want to know about it." she simply said and the girls walked towards their dressing room, with the guys following behind slowly. when they arrived in front of the door, dawn let everyone in the dressing room and locked it. the girls sat in chairs and the boys leaned against the wall, opposite of where the girls were sitting.

it was silent. the girls looked a bit nervous and the boys stood, waiting for an answer. ash had enough of the silence and said "so..." the boys looked at him and then back to the girls. dawn stood up. "so you want to know if we are vampires?" she asked and the boy's nodded. then may stood up. may and dawn opened their mouths. there where fangs in their mouths. then may started to speak "i'm a vampire and dawn too but misty and leaf aren't."

then dawn's and may's ears perked up. dawn's eyes became red. may looked at paul angry but then at dawn and walked as far away as possible from her and the rest of the girls did too. the guys looked at the girls with a questioning look and then looked at dawn and became a bit worried. in a blink of an eye, she stood in front of paul. she then suddenly pinned him against the wall. the other guy's walked straight towards the other girls and stood next to them.

"you shouldn't have said that!" she yelled. she wanted to hit him. hard! but then she saw his eyes again. they reminded her of someone she knew. someone she thought that was lost forever. dawn stood frozen in front of him, the girls curious of why she stopped. dawn took a step backwards and everybody looked at her, confused. she then said something verry quiet but may heard it. may knew why dawn was like this, because she was the only one who knew of the story.

"seriously?! you yell at me and then you can't even hit me? pathetic" said paul. dawn's eyes became red and pinned him against the wall again. paul smirked. "hit me little girl" he said. dawn eyes narrowed. "i'm no little girl! and i am not going to hit you. i'll do something worse..." she answered. she leaned in...

* * *

**leaf: what's going to happen next?**

**gary: who cares...**

**may, misty,leaf: we do!**

**ash: i think it's a nice story!**

**paul: whatever... *has black eye and broken nose***

**samantha: *walks in with dawn, both smiling* look at that. paul is been beaten by girls!**

**may, misty, leaf: we done a pretty good job, right?**

**dawn: it's funny. paul doesn't looks as tough as before!**

**drew: he actually looks like a real loser!**

**paul: *glares at drew* i can still beat you up!**

**samantha: you think you can beat drew up? while you're bleeding?**

**ash: *mutters* dumbass...**

**paul: *glares at ash* what did you say?!**

**ash: n-nothing...**

**samantha: paul stop scaring ash!**

**gary: ash, don't pee in your pants like last time!**

**leaf: not nice gary! *drags gary at his ear in another room*******

**misty: gary is going to take advantage of leaf now...**

**girls: uhuh...**

**drew: he shure is... i'm going to train for the next contest. cya later guys! *walkes out towards the train area***

**may: drew! i'm coming too! *follows drew***

**paul: ... *walkes out towards the train area***

**dawn: samantha? can you help me with my contestmoves?**

**samantha: shure! okay for all of you readers right now: I LOVE YOU ALL! please review!**

**dawn: see you next time! *walks towards the train area with samantha***

**samantha: shure!**


	3. AN

**Hello! but my laptop broke down, so i've typed the first part on my tablet... That's a lot harder than on the laptop XD.**

**i think i'll have next chapter uploaded in about a week or so...**

**don't know yet...**

**bye!**

**samantha-ikarishipper**

**4 december 2013**


End file.
